I hate storms
by denneldelena
Summary: Storms can be scary things, but also romantic... in a way... Demi/Selena


I hate storms, there's nothing worse than storms, and at night when I'm home alone. Nobody understands why I hate storms, but there's no explanation, they scare me and I hate them. It's Friday night and my parents are on holidays and there's a massive storm outside and I'm freaking out. I hear my phone buzz. 1 new text message from Selena Gomez. "What are you doing buttercup? I know you hate storms, I hope you're alright." I replied. "Hiding from the storm haha! Yeah I'm freaking out, parents are out." Her replies were fast which meant she wasn't busy. "Aw, that's shit. I'm coming over then, see you soon." About 25 minutes later I heard a knock on the front door. I grabbed a knife, just in case and slowly opened it to find a dry Selena at my door. "Really? A knife?" Selena laughed and walked inside. "You could have been anyone." I said, defending myself. "True, true." She said before flopping down on the couch where I had just sat. A massive flash of lightning shot through my house. I screamed and jumped onto the couch on Selenas lap. She laughed and held me. "This isn't funny." I said. "It really is." She was still laughing. "Your mean." I said. "I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to be mean... Can I get some food please?" I nodded and she walked into the kitchen. "DO YOU HAVE PICKLES?" She screamed from the kitchen. "YEAH. THEYRE IN THE FRIDGE DOOR!" I yelled. There was another flash of lightning and suddenly the lights flashed off. I screamed. Selena yelled. "DONT MOVE DEMI" I nodded even though it was pitch black and she wasn't in the same room as me. Soon enough I felt hands touching my shoulder. Selena sat on the couch next to me. "Come here." She said quietly. I moved over to where I heard her voice and fell into her arms. We were lying down and she had her arms around me. "I'm such a sook." I said. She placed her hands into mine and started stroking them softly. "You're just scared, it's okay." She whispered in my ear. Another flash of lightning shot through my house and I jumped. Selena whispered, "Shh, it's okay baby. It's not going to hurt you." I snuggled into her. "Thank you." I said. There was another knock on the door. I jumped and grabbed Selenas hand and gripped it hard. "You don't have to answer it." Selena said. I didn't say anything I just gripped her hand and dragged her to the door. Selena opened the door and a young wet guy was at the door. I couldn't see who it was because all the lights were off, even the street lights. "Demi, Selena?" It was Joe! "Joe?" We both said. "Hey, um your mum heard about the storms and asked me to see if you were okay." He said. I nodded. "But, I guess your fine." He said looking down at my and Selena's hands. "Thanks Joe." I said. He left and I closed the door. We sat back on the couch. "I'm just gonna go get something, will you be okay here?" She was still holding my hand but stroking it softly. "Yeah." I said. She let go of my hand and left. 5 minutes later I heard her enter the room and set some stuff down. "What did you get?" I asked. "Candles." She said. I love candles! I heard her set them around us. She lit them and they were beautiful, they were all around us. They distracted me from the storm. She sat back down. "That's better, now I can see your beautiful face." She smiled at me and I smiled back. She really does know how to cheer me up. I gave her a hug. "What would I do without you?" I asked. "The question is, what did you do BEFORE me?" We both laughed. "But I really do appreciate everything you do for me." I said. She smiled at me. "You deserve it." She said. She always says the right things, stupid perfect girl! My phone started buzzing again, my mum was calling me. "Hey mum." I said. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I have Selena here with me." I smiled just saying her name. "Oh good. Has Joe been around?" She asked. "Yeah, and stop trying to set me up with him mum, I'm not interested." My mum has been trying to set me up with him for ages, but I'm not interested at all. "Fine, fine. Well I have to go, love you." She hung up. I looked at Selena and smiled. She smiled at me. There was another flash of lightning but I didn't jump because I was too busy looking into Selena's eyes. "You didn't get scared." She said. "Thank you." I said, even if she didn't understand what it meant.

The storm was in the end of its worst bit and I was in Selena's arms on the couch. "I'm not looking forward to school." I whispered. "Mmm, who does?" She whispered. "The only good thing about it is you." I said. "The only good thing about life is you." She said. I stared into her eyes and leaned in, I slowly kissed her. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed back. It was the best kiss I've ever had. She pulled back and whispered. "Wow." I smiled. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that." She laughed. I smiled and kissed her again. I had completely forgotten about the storm. "Forgotten about the storm?" Selena asked, playing with my hair, it was if she read my mind. "What storm?" We both laughed. "Be my girlfriend?" Selena asked, out of the blue. I smiled and kissed her. "I'm gonna take that as a yes?" I nodded. "Yes." We fell asleep in each other's arms. Much much happier than 5 hours before.


End file.
